c_o_c_kfandomcom-20200215-history
Marko Alexandrovich Ramius
Personal Information Appearance He looks to be in his early 20s, has blonde hair with brown eyes and is 190cm tall. Full Sleeve Tattoo, Left Arm: "Matrix" Style code flowing down from his shoulder to his wrist with various computer equipment, and coding phrases interspersed through out. Full Sleeve Tattoo, Right Arm: Binary code. Code spells out Intials. Face Tattoo, Right Cheek: Red Anarachy symbol with the Hammer and Sickle of the USSR. Personality Marko is full of himself, thinking he can do anything he chooses to and has a hard time refusing challenges. He'll always try and get something out of any challenge levelled against him, either money or favours. Mortal World His mortal life is one of the few things he doesn't actually talk about. When asked his reply is that that person is dead so what's it matter? Information Known by Kindred Society Timeline *1980s - Marko is Born. * 2004 - Marko is Embraced. * 2007 – Left Leningrad, Russia in March. Met up with Sabertooth ** Arrived in Helsinki, Finland in late March. ** From 2007 until 2009, he traveled through Estonia, Latvia, Belarus, Ukraine, Poland, Czech Republic, Poland, Germany and then Belgium. He met Sphinx in Latvia in Gulbene, Answer in Poland and then finally Nemesis in Germany. It was in Ukraine in 2008 that he joined the Carthians. * October 2010 – June 2012 –Marko stays in Paris. There he met Alexis Strange. * 2012 – Marko travels to Geneva, arriving on June 10th. He left on June 24th, being chased from the city by the Invictus. ** Marko arrives in Turin, Piemonte, Italy in July. * 2013 – Marko travels to Milan, Lombardia in May. ** Marko travels to Bolonga, Emilia-Romagna in December * 2014 – Marko travels to Florence in September. * 2015 – Marko moves to Rome after being invited to the city by Brother Wilhelm Albrecht on August 19th. * 2017 – Marko is told to leave Rome immediately on the 25th of January. He travels to Frosinone. ** Marko arrives in the city in Naples on the 3rd of April * 2018 - July, Marko is beaten into Torpor during court. Recent History *'FEB' **Zzzzzzzzzzz.…. **That was not a nice nap... Family Line Lineage Known Sire *Lady Karleshia Curry Known Siblings *Anya Yahontov Known Childer * Opinions Of Family Members Quotes Quotes By * Quotes About * Conversations * Rumors *Was a Lord within the Invictus. *Was kicked out of Rome for stealing a Ferrari and leaving it at the Prince's residence. *Sent the Prince of Rome a Ferrari this year. *Helped the Carthians overthrow the Prince of London. *Was heavily involved with the Carthian take over of Paris *Has a video of himself walking around Berlin during the day. It isn't blurry and he's not visibly taking damage. *Once hacked the CIA using a flip phone on a dare. *Is blood hunted in all of Russia. *Was chased from Geneva by the Invictus of the city. *Will accept any challenge to prove how good a hacker he is. *Highjacked Fylakas' Yacht. *Had something to do with Lady Belladonna Ossatura going into Torpor. *Was part of a conspiracy to destroy the Masquerade. *Knows how to Scuba Dive. *His party bus once belonged to a RABM band who died in riots they started in Estonia. *Bought the Ripsaw tank as part of a plot to overthrow Lady Baptiste de Veronese *Owns the Oil Derrick that could be seen off the coast of Naples until just recently. *Has an old cargo ship that has been converted into a secret submarine base. *Is building a robot and artificial intelligence that will probably become Sky Net. *Was have orgies with his Ghouls regularly. *His farm is a training facility for cyber-terrorists. Inspirations and Soundtrack * Category:Mekhet Category:Characters Category:Carthian movement